C'est moi qui le ramènerai
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Quand elle subit la seule chose qu'il est mauvais de subir, Sakura se doit d'être forte... Quoi qu'il arrive. OneShot, pas totalement UA, OCC, sur un fond tristounet :  Toutes les explications sur le chapitre, avis aux déprimés :p
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et trucs:** One-Shot, c'est assez triste comme histoire. Je ne trouve pas ça OCC, mais pour certains, peut-être que ça l'est. Je ne possède que l'histoire.

**Note:** Écrit sur du "_Jibun ROCK_" de ONE OK ROCK, ainsi que bien d'autres pistes de ce groupe.

**Note2:** On fera l'impasse sur tous les événements passés. La scène des Shippûden, dont je fais allusion, se passe quand Naruto retrouve Sasuke bien qu'en version extra light. J'ai remis ce dont je me souvenais, et tant pis si ce n'était pas exactement leur parole. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas, et c'est mon histoire :p ! Ensuite, ce n'est que mon imagination. Et oui, Naruto et Sakura dorment ensemble. Parfois il suffit juste d'avoir une présence chaude près de soi pour aller mieux.

**Note3:** Je trouve le flot de pensées de Sakura assez décousu. Du présent, du passé et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux. Mais il existe hein, bien que fort subtil. Disons pour ceux que ça pourrait troubler, qu'elle raconte ses sensations et souvenirs à une amie (Ino?) comme nous le ferions nous. Sans qu'il y ait forcément de lien logique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'en suis rendue compte relativement tard. J'avais déjà quelques soupçons avant, mais je ne m'y étais jamais attardée. Mais lorsque je _l'_ai revu _lui_, j'ai tout de suite compris, et y échappé d'une quelconque manière que se soit me paraissait irréalisable, impensable.

« Sa..su..ke »

Il était là, juste en face de mes yeux, à me lancer son regard fier et arrogant. Alors que moi, je bouillais intérieurement, lui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Toujours de marbre. Pourtant, je suis sûre, même aujourd'hui, d'avoir vu ses sourcils se froncer lorsque Naruto arriva en courant. Je suis même prête à parier qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, juste un peu, un millième de seconde. Imperceptiblement, certes. Et lorsque Naruto leva ses yeux vers lui, je suis tout autant certaine que Sasuke a eu ce tic nerveux, le même que lorsqu'il était encore avec nous, à Konoha : la commissure de la lèvre inférieur s'est TRÈS légèrement relevée. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais revoir Naruto après trois ans lui tira un sourire. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'était posté de lui-même à côté de Naruto, le bras gauche en une accolade qui se voulait menaçante.

« Et ton rêve, ne voulais-tu pas devenir Hokage ? »

« Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne suis même pas capable de sauver un ami, je ne pourrai jamais devenir Hokage. »

Lentement, Sasuke leva son katana, prêt à frapper. Heureusement, Sai s'interposa. Folle de rage, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : exterminer Sasuke alors qu'il tentait de tuer la seule personne qui croyait encore en lui. Et là, je m'en suis rendue compte. Ça me frappait les yeux. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Limpide, translucide, qu'importe. C'était ancré en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était là, arrivé presque à l'improviste avec la ferme intention d'y rester pour longtemps.

De retour à Konoha, je me souviens avoir forcé Naruto à se rendre à l'hôpital. Pour les quelques blessures pas entièrement guéries, et je voulais lui parler en tête à tête. Je me souviens de son regard lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Si… triste. Il releva son regard, un fin sourire sur le visage. _Hypocrite_. Je tournais la tête en un 'non' significatif. Tu n'auras jamais à te forcer avec moi.

« Je suis désolé. » avait-il dit, brisant le silence.

De nouveau, je fis 'non' de la tête, soudainement incapable de parler.

« J'avais promis de te le ramener, j'ai encore échoué. »

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je soupirai une fois puis après une inspiration, pris la parole.

« Hm hm, ça va aller Naruto. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça. » fit-il, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il, parce que je ne recherche plus Sasuke pour toi. »

Un silence gêné prit place dans la chambre, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse le rompre. Finalement, Naruto reprit.

« Je suis désolé. Si je veux ramener Sasuke à Konoha, ce n'est plus pour toi… mais pour moi. Je veux que Sasuke revienne, _me_ revienne. C'est vers moi que je veux qu'il rentre. Je suis désolé Sakura, je ne devrais pas. C'est égoïste, et je brise ma promesse. Je ne mérite pas le pardon.»

« Shhhh, ça va aller Naruto. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sasuke comme je l'étais dans le temps. Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je m'avançai, et le pris dans mes bras, nous berçant. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de nos visages, sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Je me souviens que Naruto s'était agrippé à moi, se retenant d'hurler.

« Je m'en veux. J'ai encore échoué, j'échoue toujours. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Sakura. » répétait-il en boucle.

Ce Naruto ci était las, fatigué de l'échec face à un Sasuke distant. Ce Naruto là songeait parfois à oublier, à abandonner, comme si Sasuke n'avait été que lui fruit de son imagination mais il se reprenait. Ce Naruto venait alors m'en parler, le rouge aux joues, gêné et honteux. Il ne respectait même pas ses propres principes, son propre nindô; selon lui. Selon moi, il est tout à fait normal de se sentir dépassé parfois, quand la pression se fait trop forte.

Je me rappelle d'une fois, où, Naruto à bout de forces, s'était évanoui après une mission des plus éprouvantes. Mais il le tenait, Sasuke était à porter de main. L'espoir le reprenait, autant que la peur de ne pas réussir. Et, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps déjà, il venait m'en parler, passant par la fenêtre dont j'avais moi aussi pris l'habitude de laisser ouverte.

« Sakura ? »

« Je suis là Naruto. »

« Sakura, j'ai peur. » murmurait-il.

« Mais non. »

« Mais si. J'ai peur Sakura. Et s'il m'échappait encore ? Et s'il arrivait encore à s'enfuir ? Il est si prés, tellement prés. Et s'il s'en allait, encore ? »

« Shh, ça va aller Naruto. »

« Je l'aime. Je suis désolé mais je l'aime ! J'ai peur ! J'ai tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau ! Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir le coup… »

Et ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à enfouir ressortit comme un volcan en explosion.

« Viens dormir Naruto. On l'attrapera demain. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je sais que je suis égoïste. J'ai toujours voulu Sasuke pour moi seule. J'ai toujours voulu que notre équipe soit la meilleure, j'ai toujours voulu dire : 'mes coéquipiers sont les meilleurs, et c'est Moi leur amie, pas vous. Ils sont à moi.' Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'être toujours plus.

« Et si Sasuke m'échappe encore Sakura ? »

Je m'en suis rendue compte relativement tard. Mais à présent, c'est dans mon sang, dans ma chair et rien n'aurait pu empêcher la fatalité. C'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver. Et tant pis pour la douleur. J'aime la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer.

« Alors c'est moi qui le ramènerai. Je t'en fais la promesse. » Avais-je répondue, sûre de moi.

J'aime Naruto.

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que Naruto finirait un jour par craquer tant la douleur et la peur sont intenses, et qu'alors, Sakura serait assez forte pour être enfin celle qui soutient (et non celle soutenue) et pour lui promettre ça. Elle a remonté dans mon estime, la petiote.

Sakura: Merci, merci. Je serais forte à présent ! Pour les personnes que j'aime !

Sasuke: Je passe pour un gros enfoiré maintenant è_é

_**Sachiyo:**_ T'es pas très loin de la vérité là :D.

Naruto: Moi, je passe pour une larve, c'est pas mieux è_é...

_**Sachiyo/**_Sakura: Jamais content ceux là !

Merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et trucs:** Drabble, c'est assez triste comme histoire. Je ne trouve pas ça OCC, mais pour certains, peut-être que ça l'est. Je ne possède que l'histoire.

**Note:** Retapé sur du "_Un cri court dans la nuit _" de IAM, ainsi que bien d'autres pistes de ce groupe.

**Note2:** Ceci est une autre version. Il est complétement différent de la première version, et correspond plus à mon style. Il est plus douloureux aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça me fait mal tu sais, de nous savoir incompatible. Ça fait vraiment mal. J'essaie souvent de rester forte, de ne pas pleurer mais c'est dur. Après tout, ce n'est pas même pas comme si j'avais encore une lueur d'espoir. Tu ne m'appartiens plus. Même pas sûre que tu m'aies appartenu un jour. J'ai le vague espoir, aussi vain et inutile soit-il, que quelque part, tu m'aimes de la même passion dévorante que moi. Et je sais alors que je me torture. Parce que je _sais_. J'ai _vu_. Et j'ai compris. Je n'ai jamais cherché à aller à l'encontre de tes sentiments. Après tout, je ressentais les mêmes à une époque.

Mais j'ai grandi à présent et je ne pleure plus la même personne. J'ai grandi et en un sens, j'aurais aimé rester cette petite fille candide et naïve que j'étais. Au moins, à cette époque peu glorieuse de ma vie, j'avais espoir. A présent, je n'ai rien. Rien à part tes sourires qui ne me sont même pas destinés finalement. Rien, à part ce semblant d'amitié que tu t'efforces de garder. Dans le fond, je comprends. Je _te _comprends. Il est spécial, unique. Si tu savais comme tu es bien plus spécial encore ! Lui ne voit pas à quel point tu te démènes. A quel point tu donnes et surtout à quel point tu en souffres. Moi, c'est tous les jours, toutes les heures, à chaque secondes. Je suis prête à mettre ma vie en jeu pour toi, mais elle vaut beaucoup trop à tes yeux. Je te suis 'indispensable', je suis ta 'meilleure amie'.

Je suis désolée. Ça ne me suffit pas d'être ton amie. Je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. Mais comment oserais-je te demander quoique se soit lorsque tes sourires se chargent d'espoir ? Je ne suis pas si cruelle. Seulement... C'est une véritable torture, tu sais, bien pire que l'enfer, de te contempler chaque jour. Mais au contraire : ne pas pouvoir le faire serait bien plus insoutenable. Et ça me fait peur… tout ça. J'aimerai retourner au temps des jeux, quand tout était si simple, si facile.

Mais je serais forte, je te jure que je serais forte. Pour nous deux. Et je te promets que je le ramènerai. C'est moi, qui le ramènerai. A _nos_ côtés. Parce que malgré toute ma douleur, toute ma souffrance, c'est _ton_ bonheur que je veux Naruto. Et ton bonheur, c'est d'être auprès de Sasuke. Je l'ai bien compris.

* * *

_**Sachiyo:**_ Alors voilà, je l'écris il y a quelque temps déjà. J'hésitais à le poster maintenant, mais je crois qu'il est temps :) J'espère que ce second "volet" vous aura plu !

Sakura: J'en ai marre de souffrir moi hein ! Case moi avec quelqu'un pour une fois !

**_Sachiyo:_** Naaaaaaa :D C'est pas marrant sinon !

Merci beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre et trucs:** One-Shot, c'est assez triste comme histoire. Je ne trouve pas ça OCC, mais pour certains, peut-être que ça l'est. Je ne possède que l'histoire.

**Note:** Écrit sur du "_Our story ; Waking dream_" de Dave thomas.

**Note2:** Voici un troisième (et sûrement dernier) chapitre de ' C'est moi qui le ramènerai '. J'ai essayé, pour chaque chapitre, de créer une ambiance unique basée sur un même thème. Celui-ci est étrange, un peu pitoyable je trouve. Enfin, il ne montre ni l'amour de Sakura envers Naruto (enfin, très peu), ni la force qu'elle détient en elle. C'est plus de la lamentation. Mais bon.**  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il y avait cette petite fille. Elle pleurait, se lamentait. Elle était faible. Il y avait cette petite fille autrefois, qui était faussement malheureuse. Je me souviens d'elle. C'était une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, de plus ordinaire, de plus inintéressant. Comme toutes les petites filles, elle adorait le maquillage, les poupées, les fleurs. Elle portait le nom d'une fleur. Je me souviens d'elle. Je me souviens de toutes ses larmes, de tous ses pleurs, de chacun d'eux. Elle était faible. Je la hais. »

« Sakura.. ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Cette petite fille était, comme toutes les autres petites filles, amoureuse d'un garçon. Un garçon ténébreux, seul, tourmenté. Un fantasme. Cette petite fille, recherchait comme toutes les autres, à exister aux yeux de ce garçon. Il paraissait tellement mystérieux. Mais lui n'en avait rien à faire de toutes ces petites filles. Lui, il n'avait qu'un but en tête, qu'un seul objectif. Lui ne cherchait que la vengeance. Mais ça, la petite fille l'ignorait. Elle l'ignorait, cette faiblarde. »

« Sakura… »

« Cesses de m'interrompre. Un jour, quand il fut temps de rassembler tous les élèves en groupes, elle eut la 'chance' de faire partie du groupe de ce garçon. L'autre garçon avec eux, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, un braillard, un incapable. Il n'avait aucune valeur lui. La petite fille était bien plus idiote qu'elle ne le pensait. Tellement idiote… Un autre jour, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus, ensemble, à trois, le beau garçon ténébreux quitta le groupe qu'ils formaient. Alors même que l'autre garçon avait failli réussir à détourner le ténébreux de son but funeste. Sais-tu pourquoi il a échoué ? A cause de la petite fille, elle qui était tellement faible, tellement inutile, tellement gênante. Alors l'autre garçon promis à cette petite fille de ramener celui qu'elle aimait. »

« Sakura, ça suffit… »

« Cesses de m'interrompre ! Tu ne vois pas que je te raconte une histoire ?! Tu ne peux pas te taire et m'écouter une petite seconde ?! C'est trop difficile de simplement m'écouter ?! Bordel … Laisses moi finir mon histoire…  
Cette petite fille a grandi, et l'autre garçon aussi. Et malgré ça, sa seule préoccupation a été de tenir cette vieille promesse qu'il avait faite. Mais tu sais, cette promesse l'a détruit. Cette promesse l'a anéanti. Cette petite gamine n'aurait jamais dû demander à l'autre garçon de ramener le garçon ténébreux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre un si lourd fardeau sur les petites épaules de l'autre garçon. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, l'autre garçon irait très bien aujourd'hui. Il irait très bien…  
Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… Je m'en veux tellement… Je suis tellement désolée…  
Naruto… Naruto, réveilles toi… Je t'en prie… C'est moi qui le ramènerai Naruto.. Je ramènerai Sasuke.. Alors je t'en supplie, réveilles toi… Ne me laisses pas…. Naruto, je le ramènerai alors reviens… Naruto.. »

« Sakura, on ne peut plus rien faire, viens. »

« Je te le ramènerai Naruto… »

* * *

_**Sachiyo :**_ J'ai hésité à mettre la dernière phrase. Je trouvais qu'il y avait plus de profondeur sans, mais je la laisse quand même. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou. J'espère malgré tout que ça vous aura plu.

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
